Trust and Kisses
by CBear91
Summary: Episode tag to Scuba Doobie-Doo, basically a rewrite of the Chalk from the Plaster scene between Sara and Grissom, so spoilers for that episode.


Disclaimer – I own nothing nor do I make any money through doing this it is purely for my own entertainment.

A/N this came to me at some insane hour one morning when I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write it down, I've tweaked it a few times, but there are still a couple of bits like the odd sentence here and there that I'm not entirely happy with, so if you have any suggestions on how to improve it, it would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy and I would be grateful for any reviews you decide to leave. For me it's enough to just see how many hits my stories receive but it's always nice to what people liked or what they didn't. 

She gently reached out and cupped his cheek brushing the dust away with her thumb, no sooner had the action occurred and she was pulling her hand back at his quizzical gaze

"Chalk, from plaster"

Grissom lifted his own hand up to wipe his cheek, his own hands were rough, calloused not soft and gentle like hers, after a moment of silence she spoke,

"Grissom, do you trust me?"

The surprise of the question being directed at him brought him out of his thoughts

Her question brought him out of his own thoughts; he looked at her in confusion, frowning slightly. It was if he had lost the ability to speak, as if the shock at the question asked had paralysed him, all he could do was move his head down in the smallest of nods. She took his nod as confirmation of his answer and slowly reached out with her hand again, his eyes darted to her face and then to her hand in confusion. Her hand finally made contact with his cheek once again, he thumb moving back and forth in a soothing motion just below his eye.

"Gil," She whispered, "close your eyes."

He looked at her in confusion and panic as she leaned towards him slightly,

"Trust me," she breathlessly sighed.

Seeing her caring and trusting face just inches from his own he, did something that men like Gil Grissom didn't do often and he trusted, he put his trust in this woman and closed his eyes, the nerves of anticipation starting to flutter in his stomach. He waited for what felt like an eternity focusing on the feeling of her thumb stroking his cheek in the gentlest of manners, her hand were so soft, so gentle, her face was getting closer now, he could feel her breath on his face, he daren't not open his eyes out of fear that this was all a dream, if it was it was a dream he never wanted to wake up, he just wanted to capture this moment forever.

"Sara," he moaned "what are you doing?"

"Something, I should have done a long time ago," she whispered before gently pressing her lips to his.

Grissom just stood there, more out of shock than anything else, he quickly came to his senses as her soft lips started to move hesitantly against his own, and he started to kiss back just as hesitantly, there kiss wasn't perfect by any means but to them it was paradise, it was everything he imagined it to be yet better all at the same time.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was here stood outside a crime scene kissing one of the most beautiful women he knew, the logical part of his brain was screaming at him that they were working, they had a body to find, they needed to get back to work, yet the illogical side of his brain was demanding that he cease thinking altogether in order to kiss this woman for all he was worth, to show her how much he wanted to do this. How often had he dreamt of this moment and here it was and he never wanted it to end.

Just as he was about to take charge of their kiss and take her in his arms, he heard someone calling to him from inside, he reluctantly pulled back noting the look of disappointment on her face wishing he wasn't the one that has caused it. He caught her hand in his own as she pulled it away, keeping in close to his cheek, he held her gaze as he placed a kiss to the palm of her hand. It was time for them to go their separate ways for now; they had a job to do. He didn't want this to end right her, right now, he had finally taken that chance and trusted. He had put his trust in this women and he wanted to keep it there. He'd had but a taste of this women but he wanted to explore more of her, to take her out to dinner, to take her home, make love to her then wake the next morning with her nestled in his arms. He wanted to openly love her, to have a future with her, but right now they were working, they had a body to find and a victim to speak for.

He released her hand and watched as it fell to her side, he hoped with all his heart that she understood how much he wanted to stay her with her but the dead couldn't speak for themselves, it was their job to do it for them and right now that's what they needed to do, focus on the job. They were being called for again, and he knew they couldn't put it off any longer. On impulse he catches her by surprise and kissed her quickly one last time, before leaning in to her ear and whispering,

"I hope you intend to finish what you started Miss Sidle."

He pulls back and heads inside before she has the chance to reply, leaving her standing there with a look of shock, an expression that soon turns in to a goofy grin, when the understanding of his whispered words sinks in. Both of them had turned up to work that night looking lonely and lost, now they would leave with the future looking bright, something that had started out of anger and a need for reassurance had the prospect of turning in to so much more and that's all either of them could ever hope for. 

A/N Well there you have it, it's not perfect I know but I hope you enjoyed it. The spelling and grammar is probably all over the place but I'm rubbish at spotting my own mistakes and I don't have a beta so if you spot anything drastic be sure to let me know and I'll try and fix it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
